Compliant
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Allura West is someone who choses brains over strength, Caleb is selfish for choosing Erudite. What will happen when the two meet? Will they use their hearts instead of their brains or will they do the logical thing and that is to betray one another? CalebxOC romance story give it a try will yah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Divergent story and i just finished the end of Allegiant...such an emotional roller coaster anyways i always loved Caleb and i wanted a story about him falling in love so here's my CalebxOC story. Please review and give it a try! ;)**

"Allura West" booms a loud voice.

The air feels heavier than I remembered as I make my way over to the table. We are in a large room and in the center is a table with five bowls representing five factions, the choosing ceremony. My eyes scan the room as I eye the two factions that I have an aptitude for. Dauntless, the only faction I've ever related as home and Erudite.

I would worry about parents to disappoint but I don't have them. My dad died young and my mom died giving birth to me. It's a tragedy yes but people get over it. Besides it's easy to grieve over people you never knew. So in the dauntless compound I lived as an orphan but a free spirit, I never felt like I was lacking something that the other children didn't.

All the family I had ever known was sitting right there in front of me but…I wanted more in life than to just live it, I wanted to make sense of it and learn more about it. At least I can say I know how to handle myself thanks to growing up in that dark open compound. I stare at my reflection in the Erudite water, my black hair in its long wild curls and my wide blue eyes, curious. I smile a small smile before dropping blood into the bowl promising my loyalty to the new faction.

Gasps and the word traitor are shouted throughout the dauntless section but I pay no mind to them. I quietly join my new faction who wears blue and proud smirks. There are some black and white outfits and surprisingly a few red and yellow but the one gray blur catches my eye.

His brown hair is cut abnegation style and his green eyes are intense and excited. He's undeniably attractive and I wonder how a stiff chose erudite. That's when our gazes lock and I give him a dauntless grin and he simply waves a bit embarrassed before being swept up with the crowd.

"What's your name?" says a voice from behind.

It belongs to a girl with short brown hair and wide brimmed glasses. She wears a kind face instead of an uptight smirk you would typically expect. "You're the dauntless transfer right?"

"Yah my name's Allura."

"Amy Poller, she says still smiling."

"So where are we going?"

"To the compound of course!"

She gives me the duh look and I want to say something snappy but I bit back my tongue, I could use a friend right now. We get into sleek black vehicles that look threatening from the outside but quite comfy on the inside. I watch the crumbled buildings pass by until after a silent ride we arrive at our destination. The erudite compound is a bunch of tall brick buildings and clean streets. I exit and follow the lamps lit to the center building which must be the dormitory/ initiate training room.

"I've always wanted to explore this area" Amy says.

"I thought you were an erudite born?"

"I am but this area was only for after the choosing ceremony."

"Oh."

"You seem tense; I know a change like this can take some adjusting."

"No offense but I'm more than happy to start fresh and its easy for me too."

"I don't know I mean wouldn't you miss your—"

"Never had one" I say interrupting her

"Oh" she says and goes silent.

_Finally some peace and quiet…_

"Welcome" says a young girl with red frilly hair. "My name is Joyce Princeton and I will be one of your instructors."

A few boys snicker before she continues.

"Dinner will be served in exactly one hour in the mess hall but until then I will show you to your rooms."

She walks at a fast pace for a woman in heels as the click down the long silver corridors. Finally they single hall splits into two and she stops.

"Erudite born to the left and transfers to the right. I will assume that there is enough room for everyone and if not please do so immediately ask us so that we may eliminate the problem."

Her last words jolt me to my senses as she leaves and the crowd disperses. I follow Amy to the left and feel so very tired. She grabs a bed in the far back right while I simply fall backwards onto the bottom of the bunk…right on top of someone.

I immediately recognize the stiff from earlier and realize that I'm now laying across his lap. He opens his mouth to reply but no words come out, just the color of his checks change. All the while as I see this I begin to laugh before getting off the poor boy.

"Sorry about that I didn't see you there."

"I-Its fine" he says clearing his throat. His blush calms down and drops whatever book he was reading onto a nearby dresser. Returning my gaze back to him I see his hand stretched out. "Caleb Prior."

"Allura West nice to meet you"

He smiles, "I didn't know dauntless were polite."

"Well I didn't know stiffs could get so red in a matter of seconds" I counter winking at him.

This of course causes another blush before I speak up.

"I was just teasing you know" I say smiling.

"Oh" he says with a goofy grin.

_That's so cute but I can see why he wouldn't last a minute in the dauntless compound_

"Would you want to sit together at dinner?"

"I'd love to" he says.

"I really am sorry about sitting on you, I haven't been able to think straight lately."

"I understand, you know my sister choose dauntless today."

My mind remembered another Prior name.

"Beatrice was it?"

"Yah I was certainly surprised, I didn't think that she was the risk type."

"People are full of surprises" I say stating the obvious.

His green orbs stare at me in wonder but I don't know why. What I said wasn't to cheesy sounding I hope but I guess it depends on whose listening.

"Um Allura if you want you can have the bottom bunk, I always liked the view from the top anyways."

"You mean the view of erudite leader portraits?"

"Yep it's a hobby of mine."

This time I burst out laughing before calming down and settling for a wide grin instead. Now I may not know this Caleb well but I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

_Maybe even more…_

Where did that thought even come from?! My mind continued to race with new thoughts until Caleb waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"I think it's about time we head down, wouldn't you agree?"

"You sound just like a stiff but yeah I'm game for food, I'm starving!"

He laughed once but I was quick as I grabbed his hand dragging him down the halls. I heard him protest once or twice before he gave up and let me lead him to the mess hall, after all I was starving!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter back to back, same rules apply so please R and R thanks again! peace and love yah! )**

Dinner was a balanced portion of meats, fruits, vegetables. We had water to wash it down with as me and Caleb took a seat.

_Well the food may not taste as great as dauntless but I'm sure I can tolerate it _

"How's your meat?" Caleb asked.

"Dry and overcooked but other than that great!"

"Must you be so sarcastic" he teased.

"Yes."

Just then a group of kids came to sit at our table, 3 others to be exact. There was a petite girl who had a blonde bob and wide grey eyes. To her left was a tall guy with black messy looking hair as a few locks hung over his eyes. To the right was another guy with mocha colored skin and cropped black hair with honey colored eyes.

"Hi my name is Wendy" said the girl.

"To the left is Max and to the left is Ethan."

Both boys said hi in unison before Ethan spoke up, "You two are transfers right?"

"Yep."

"Well would you like to have a little fun?"

"What kind of fun I asked curious?"

A wicked smile curved his lips, "just a game of truth or dare".

"Surely a dauntless wouldn't back down from that now would she?" taunted Wendy.

"Of course not that would be plain rude" I say with a smirk. "Bring it on but as long as my friend over here can play too"

"Him? What would be the point?" scoffed Max. "He's a stiff"

"Was a stiff" Caleb corrected. "And although I do not see the point in this little game I shall gladly participate".

"Fine meet us back at the library in 10 minutes oh and enjoy your meal."

With that Wendy, Max, and Ethan took off as quick as they came.

"Gosh those guys are a little stuck up."

"Were erudite remember we have to turn our noses up at everything."

Caleb smiled and I laughed at his statement and he laughed too. Finally after we calmed ourselves down he asked, "Are you going to eat your meat?"

"Never was and never will" I say before pushing the plate towards him.

The library is two lefts down from the mess hall and must I say it is quite a showcase. Two large marble pillars greet you at the entrance and a small check in desk is to the right but is currently empty. I take that as a sign and proceed with Caleb at my side.

Rows and Rows of books of every age and color surround us as large fire places and oak wood furniture compliment the spacious room. It truly is a beautiful sight and the knowledge that is in here feels like a living breathing thing. We see a flicker of movement from the very back of the library as we pass shelves of history.

There in the secluded corner off to the back right are the people we are supposed to meet right next to a bronze statue of a woman that seems familiar. Wendy must see me stare at it before replying, "That's Jeanie Matthew's head of the erudite faction".

"I see so why this particular spot?"

"You might not understand being transfers and all but this part of the library is the oldest and it makes the game of truth or dare all the more defiant in here."

"Wait were not supposed to be here?" questions Caleb.

"Oh don't be such a stiff" says Max.

"Hey cut it out he's plenty fit to be here."

"Will see now let's the game begin!"

So we all sit in a circle and in the middle there is a silver letter opener that acts as a temporary spinner. Wendy smiles before replying, "I'll go first."

I watch as she spins the shiny object and it land on Max.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you actually get in trouble when you were 12 for stealing books?"

"Yes but in my defense I had a huge test coming up and well I needed them."

"Such a book hoarder" she says. "Okay Allura your turn!"

I smile before spinning the blade hastily. It spins and spins until it stops with the tip point at none other than Caleb.

"Alright Caleb truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says.

"Alright I dare you too…take off all your clothes from the waist up!"

"What?!"

"You aren't backing down are you?"

"Please I never back down from a problem."

So slowly he took off his sweater and tee before tossing them aside. Ethan gave a low whistle as Caleb wrapped his arms around himself a bit cold and extremely embarrassed. His face was an alarming shade of purple and I almost felt sorry for the guy…almost.

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Caleb states.

"Have fun it's just in the door behind us."

"Okay" he says before disappearing.

"My turn" says Max.

He spins the knife and ironically it lands on me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby."

"Okay I dare you too…" a wicked smile appears on his lips, "I dare you to kiss Caleb as soon as he comes out of the bathroom and not just any kiss but it has to be a real, long, passionate smooch got it?"

I could already feel heat rise to my checks but as calmly as I could say, "Fine it's not like I haven't done it before" I said though still embarrassed at the thought.

"I look forward to it" he said before that evil grin appeared again.

Just then Caleb came out of the bathroom with his bare chest still showing and his hair just a bit messy, I wanted to laugh but I knew what I had to do.

"So what'd I miss?" he asks.

All three members exchange a glance before smiling. His confused expression says it all and opens his mouth to ask why.

_It's now or never_

Using all of my will power I gently grab his chin causing him to turn and face me. His mouth still slightly parted but I hastily cover it with my own. Caleb's eyes shoot wide open before I continue. My slender hands wrap around his neck as I'm firm and hungry against his lips. I savor his taste as I continue to move my mouth against his making sure to be slow and passionate like Max said. Honestly why did I end up doing this silly dare?

_Because you wanted to_

The thought shocks me to the core but what even more shocking is that I feel Caleb participating in this. His eyes are closed and I test the waters by gently slipping my tongue into his mouth causing him to shutter against my body. We continue on this way until the lack of air is desperate. Both our checks our flushed and I can feel my heartbeat racing a mile a minute.

Caleb's eyes slowly open and they snap out of there trance as he begins to stutter uncontrollably causing him to get even redder. Max, Wendy, and Ethan were all struck at what just happened so I figured I had to explain.

"I guess you could say you missed a lot, like what my dare was and such…nothing important."

"That was great man and oh shit! Look at the time we have to be in bed in 20 minutes!"

So we said our good-byes as I practically carried Caleb to his bed and just in time before the lights went off and the others were sleeping. Caleb silently changed into his pj's and went up to the top bunk. I decided to join him. His expression was that of trying to solve a puzzle.

"What exactly was the dare?"

"To give you a long passionate kiss why?"

"Felt like more."

This caused me to blush as a weak smile lit up his face but quickly vanished.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

"Well it was and it was one hell of a first kiss! But you know I thought it be with someone who loved me not with someone who I just met."

"You're so oblivious who's to say I can't be both?"

For the first time that day we were both quiet before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me for the second time that day only this time it was brief but sweet. This time my mouth simply hung open in shock.

"Before you ask I didn't just do that to prove a point I did it because I'm sorry for judging you too quickly and well my mom used to give me goodnight kisses back in my old faction."

"I think that's very sweet of you and let's try to start over tomorrow ok?"

"Okay sounds good."

"Night Caleb."

"Goodnight Allura" he whispered but I was already out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im so sorry for not updating sooner but thanks for all the positive reviews anyway here you guys go! A new chapie ;)**

"Get up" someone whispered before shaking my shoulders. I swear if this was another dauntless evacuation drill there would be hell to pay. I mean why didn't my alarm go off like usual? why didn't—oh…

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that the girl from before, Amy, was the one who had woken me. Her face was twisted with anxiety but judging by her change in composure I assumed she had found the logical thing to do in a situation like this. Now she wore a blank expression as she all but hauled me out of bed.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"I was given an instruction, the logical thing to do would be to follow it."

"Oh yeah? What if it told you to jump off a building?"

"I would do it if it pleased Jeanie Matthews."

Surprisingly that was not the Erudite answer. I expected perhaps a retort on how the outcome of that scenario was a million to one but instead she had let her devotion over run her thinking. She had also given me doubts like why would someone as busy and important as Jeanie, be giving out instructions to first day transfers? More importantly what was the instruction?

"This way" Amy said bringing me back to reality.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You ask too many questions."

"It's key that Erudite's must know the situation at hand including all the oh-so important details."

She sighed before replying, "I'm taking you to a special testing room."

"At four thirty in the morning?!"

"I took it before you almost an hour and a half ago."

"Took what exactly?"

Amy turned and smiled as if it were obvious, "Why an IQ test of course, Jeanie and a few others want to get a glimpse at their faction's future and evaluate quickly."

"Seems simple enough but why not tell us instead of waking us up god knows when to take a silly IQ test? Isn't it a given that everyone here is intelligent?"

"Jeanie believes in efficacy and efficacy depends on how well all the pieces work together in completing a task."

Amy was becoming more bizarre as we continued down the hall and into the main building. She had perfect posture and was silent but as she took a small glance behind her to check on me I saw it. The look of desperation, but what was she so—

"Were here now" she said motioning with one arm towards a white door in an even whiter hall.

"Amy why are you so obsessed with Jeanie Matthews?"

As she opened her mouth she glanced to the left ever so slightly before replying, "Jeanie is always right and without her we would be lost in the dark without any answers. I would gladly obey her command if she desired.

Command? I know she the leader and all but you make it sound as if…as if she were a god

Personally I believed there was a god but had never told anyone this. Dauntless teaching told me that if I put too much into believing I was a coward and could not help myself. On the other hand Erudite knew only of the truth with reasonable evidence to back it up.

"Well thanks for your help Amy."

She gave a small nod before disappearing down the hall. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door. The inside of the room was just as drab as the door, plain white walls and furniture if you could call a single desk with a computer and chair that. I felt my instinct kick in as suspicion drew upon me…there was nobody else here.

Cautiously I approached the screen to get a closer look when a face appeared.

"Hello and welcome Allura" said Jeanie.

Speak of the devil

"Hi" I managed politely taking a seat at the desk.

"I trust you've been guided here without any mishaps, yes?"

"Of course."

"Excellent" she replied smiling. "As you know intelligence is what we strive for in this faction and basically this lets us know where you stand. We have enabled a series of complicated questions for you to take."

Perfect now my morning was really off to a great start. I didn't speak so she continued.

"There are four cameras in the corners of this room to make sure you've completed the IQ test as accurately as possible. Are there any questions you still have?"

"Yes actually, how long is it?"

"There are 120 questions all multiple choices."

"I see."

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you may begin."

With that the face went dark and instead a program appeared which I assumed was the IQ test. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so I started. Over all the questions were pretty easy but as I got to 96 or so I began to feel a hollow pit in my stomach, as if I were being watched and not from the stupid security cameras. I couldn't explain it but for some reason I knew standing out would not be my best move at this point so for the rest of the test I purposefully tampered with the results. My score was still pretty high but wasn't perfect like it should have been…but that was okay.

As soon as I clicked the answer to my last question the screen went black before I saw Jeanie's face once more. God it was beginning to irritate me especially with that too white a smile of her's.

"Thank you for completing the test Allura I'm sure you will be pleased with the results."

"Sure no problem."

"Do you remember the way you came in?"

"Yes I can manage just fine."

"Aaahh well if you could be so kind as to send in Mr. Prior that would be most effective."

"Caleb? Oh right, sure thing."

Wanting to get out as quickly as possible I all but ran to the door, hand on the knob when—

"Oh and Allura?"

"Yes?"

"I look forward to having you."

At last the screen went dark and I wasted no more time in that empty room. I let out a breath I hadn't been holding when something crossed my mind. What had Amy been looking at? I peered in the direction she had and squinted in the dimly lit hall when I saw it. There in the high corner of the room was a bug and not just the swarming nuisance kind but the kind the recorded and listened to your conversations.

Tired from my morning and trying to find my way back I stumbled into my own room and plopped down onto my own bed when I remembered. Caleb. I looked up and saw his mouth was slightly parted as both hands clutched the pillow his head was resting on. He looked so at ease that I almost didn't want to wake him.

"Caleb" I said shaking his shoulders lightly.

Apparently that was all it took because he jumped up surprise before I put a finger to his lips. I motioned for him to get down and follow me out into the hall and shockingly he obeyed. As soon as I heard the door click shut I spoke.

"Follow me" I said.

"Where are we going?"

"To a testing room where you will take your IQ test and no I don't know why it was never mentioned all I know is each person has a different time schedule."

"Oh I see…Hey!"

"What?"

"You said IQ test right? That's easy I'll ace that thing for sure."

I wanted to open my mouth, to tell him of my gut feeling but I sighed knowing it would be a waste. After I had promised we would start over I didn't want him thinking I was crazy so I said nothing at all.

"Here we are" I said stopping in front of the door.

"Thanks for escorting me" he said sheepishly.

I let out a soft laugh, "Anytime".

We stood there awkwardly and I swear I felt my face burning up. I shouldn't be so nervous around him, I barely knew him. It was more than that though, the feeling like it was all a trap still unnerved me but I remembered, the bug. Maybe that's why Amy was acting weirdly or was it just her being loyal to her idol?

"Well I better go" he said reaching for the handle.

"Caleb wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I…(sigh) I just wanted to say good luck."

"With my brains baby, I don't need it."

He blew me a kiss making me laugh some more before winking and disappearing into the next room. It was only my first day and I was already acting paranoid and suspicious not to mention I felt butterflies whenever Caleb was near me.

Oh Allura, what have you gotten yourself into?


End file.
